What a weird girl
by ChitaRomano-Is-Tired-In-CANCUN
Summary: One day Trunks a Goten find a rather rude girl. They later find out her name, Son Sokusu, when she come to their school. Who is this girl and is she realted to Goten??Chapter four is up!
1. Socks

Disclaimer:I'm So sorry Truskito-chan!!!! I kinda got this idea from Truskito's Wish!!!! By the way DragonballZ and other stuff related to it is not owned by me(duh). BTW Trunks is 13 and Goten is 12.  
  
  
Chapter 1 Socks  
***********************************  
  
A young girl with bluish green hair was walking down a narrow dirt path. She sighed as she through heer arms behind her head. This place was extremely boring.   
"Man, what can girl do to have fun in this po-dunk town?"  
She spit on the ground as she walked. Then a quick flash went by her like lighting. It was a boy with light purple hair and a boy spiky black hair.  
"What the hell!?" she said and speed up and begin to follow.  
"Hey Trunks! I bet I can get there first!" the boy spiky hair said in a cheerful voice.  
"You wish Goten!"the boy named Trunks said as he began to speed up to almost his fastest speed.  
The same young girl was right behind the two boys. Plus, she was majorly pissed when she yelled....  
"Stop it!"  
"Huh? Why did you tell us to stop?" Goten said all confused.  
"Because you punks could've run over me, with the speed you were going at!" she yelled.  
"What a bitch," Trunks grumbled."By the way could stop spitting on us when you talk, it's disgusting."  
The girl picked Trunks up by the collar.   
"Would id you say?"  
"Um... I called you a bitch,"Tunks said with no emotion whatsoever,"and that the fact that you spit when you are is really disgusting"  
"That's what I thought," the girl said as she slammed Trunks against the ground.  
The girl walked off very pleased with herself.  
"I better not see you punks again."  
*  
The next day Trunks and Goten were at school telling there classmates about that girl they met yesterday. Just then the door opened. A very tall girl with bluish green hair walked in.  
"I would like to introduce our new student,Son Sokusu,"the teacher announced cheerfully.  
"Konnichiwa!" Sokusu said as she bowed.  
When Sokusu was coming up from her bow she spotted Trunks who was very surprised and shot a an evil ook at him.  
After several hours; Sokusu was out waiting so she pick on Trunks. Then Trunks came out followed by his constant clueless freind, Goten.  
"What are you doing?"Trunks retorted. "Waiting to make fun of me?"  
"My thoughts exactly!"She said putting leaning over to put her face closer to his; she towered over him.  
"Heh..I can't believe during during lunch you started that food fight, how childish," Sokusu said with mature laugh.  
"Well,"Trunks face started getting red,"at least I'm not named after ....socks!  
"Is that the best you can think of?" Sokusu said walking off. "Ha!"  
  
*********************  
Well that's the end Chapter one Socks(sorry it was so short, the next few will be longer), and yes she's named after socks. But why is her last name Son. Read more to find out. Please review. 


	2. Big Surprises

Author Notes: WOW! It's the second chapter! I know this fic will probably end up really sucky but hey....oh well  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Big Surprises  
************************  
  
Sokusu continued walking until she dissappeared out of sight. Since she just came there she had no exact place to stay, so she just walked around for few hours.   
"Man, where the hell is it??" she questioned herself while kciking an empty soda can.   
SHe walked and walked and wlaked until she found what she was looking for, capsule corp.  
"This place looks like a real dump, but I guess I can crash here for tonight," Sokusu thought.  
She slowly walked up towards the and and rang the bell. She waited for a seconds until a woman came out.  
"Hello!" the woman said kindly."I'm sorry for asking but who are you??"  
"Well," she started,"I'm Son Sokusu."  
"I'm Bulma,"she the woman said."What do you want?"  
"Um....well...I have no where to stay,"she said staring her feet," and I was wondering if I could stay here."  
"Well, I guess that would be alright,"Bulma said.  
Bulma took Sokusu in the house and showed her the guest room.   
"Thanks, Bulma," she said."I appreciate it."  
Bulma then reluctantly left-Vegeta snores loud-to go back to her room. Sokusu unpacked her things and put on her pajamas. She took off the crystal around her neck, set it on the bedside table, and went to sleep.  
Sokusu awoke early that morning to take a bath. She took her uniform, locked the bathroom door and turned on the water. A little later, a young boy with purple hair cmae to take his daily morning shower. As he turned the knob he noticed it was locked. His mother and father have usuallly taken baths by now so he thought it was an intruder. The boy slammed and banged on the door.  
"Who the hell is in there!?" He yelled.  
Sokusu almost screamed when she heard the person's voice.  
"Errrrr...It's that little dork Trunks,"she thought."You cna't come you little dork, 'cause I'm takin'a shower."  
"What the hell are you doing in my house you bitch!?" Trunks yelled.  
Sokusu was getting annoyed with all his yelling. She simply finished her shower and let him take his.   
"You thought I'd let you off that easy," Sokusu thought," but guess what, I'm not!"  
She sneaked over to another bathroom with just a toilet and pushed the flusher. Sokusu waited for a few seconds. Though it was faint, she could hear what she was waiting for.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! C-C-C-COOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!"Trunks screamed.  
Sokusu burst out laughing,"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
She ran off to school in such a good mood.  
*  
  
Later during lunch at school Trunks was talking to Goten about how Sokusu is staying at his house.  
"She's a monster and a bitch,"Trunks said.  
Goten took a bite of his sandwich,"She isn't that bad."  
"Well, you don't have her staying at your house,"Trunks said thinking Goten didn't know any better.  
Sokusu walked by Trunks and Goten's table. She rubbed Goten's hair, since he supported her by saying she wasn't that bad, and she bonked Trunks on the head really hard, because he called her a monster and a bitch.  
"You see what I mean!"Trunks said rubbing his head.  
"Um.......No,"Goten replied with a clueless look.  
*  
Later again at Trunks house, Goten, Trunks, and Sokusu were studying.   
"So, Sokusu, where are you from?" Bulma said while bringing out the cookies from the oven.   
"Um....well....I can't say," Sokusu said as she started looked a little sad."Um....I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."  
Sokusu rushed out the door and floated up in to a near by tree. She tried hold it back but she couldn't; she started crying. Just then Sokusu heard a nearby sound. It was Goten.  
"What's wrong, Sokusu?" Goten asked.  
"Oh nothing...reallly it's nothing," she said trying to stop crying.   
"Sokusu, where are you from?"Goten asked.  
"Do you promise you won't tell anyone, not even Trunks?" Sokusu said, hoping Goten would be trustworthy.  
"Yes, I promise,"Goten replied.  
Sokusu leaned over to Goten and whispered somethig in his ear.  
"Th-!" Goten began.  
"Sush! No one is supposed to know," she said covering his mouth.   
  
To be continued........  
***********************  
AHAHAHAHA! You think I would tell you where Sokusu came from? Well, anyway it's pretty obvious so you could figure it out by now. So how was the second chapter??? Please review. 


	3. More Surprises

AUthor's Note: Guess what? This is Third chapter!! Hope you liked the last one. Well anyway on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Even More Surprises  
*****************************  
  
  
"Eh hehe, I'm sorry I almost told your secret," Goten said feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Okay, Goten, I trust you,"Sokusu said."If you break that promise, I'll hurt you."   
So Goten kept his promise because he knew if didn't he would be massacred.  
*  
The next day began and Sokusu, Trunks, and Goten were already at school. Sokusu was so tired ; she couldn't get any sleep. Why? All last night she thought about how she trusted Goten. Sokusu thought what if he told his parents or someone else he knew.   
"How will I get through day if I can't concentrate?"She thought putting her head on her desk hands on her head."AAGH!"  
"Um....Sokusu is somethin' wrong?"Goten asked."You're sweating and you look confused."  
"Oh, no Goten it's nothing ,"Sokusu replied giving a nervous chuckle.  
She lowered her voice to a whisper,"You haven't told anyone have you??"  
Goten thought for second and then gave her a reply,"Nope."  
"Thanks, hehe," she said.  
*   
Later that day, Goten asked both Trunks and Sokusu over for dinner. They both agreed. While walking Trunks took Goten aside.  
Trunks whispered to Goten,"What was that girl talking to you about this morning?"  
Goten thought once again remembering that Sokusu told her not to tell anyone about where she came from so he replied,"I'm not supposed to say."  
Sokusu turned around to see Trunks and Goten far behind near a tree. They were really close and Goten seemed to be whispering something to Trunks. She became afraid, because she thought Goten was telling Trunks her secret.  
Then Sokusu thought,"Nah, he wouldn't break his promise......would he."  
Sokusu then yelled,"Hey! Come on, we wanna be there in time for dinner, right?!"  
Trunks and Goten ran up to Sokusu and hen soon the reached Goten small yet nice home.  
"You a very kind person Ms.Son," Sokusu said taking a bite out of the bowl of Curry.  
"Thank you Sokusu,"Chi Chi replied with a smile.  
Sokusu was feeling sad once again. Being with everyone around the table made her remember along time ago when she was with her parents. Remebering this made her want to go out side and cry.  
"May I be excused?"Sokusu asked getting up and pushing in her chair.  
"That's fine Sokusu,"Chi Chi replied.  
Sokusu went outside to find a tree. she floated up to it and sat there.  
"Mom, I think there is something wrong with Sokusu," Goten said.Can I go outside too?  
"Sure!"  
Goten went outside and saw Sokusu up in another tree. He floated up to it, making Sokusu surprised.  
"What's wrong this time??"He asked.  
"I just miss my family back home," she said through her tears.  
"You mean back in the future?" Goten asked.  
" MmmHmm,"she said wiping her eyes with her arm.  
"It's okay Sokusu, you don't have cry," Goten said. "You'll see them again someday."  
"Thanks Goten," she said feeling much better."Ummmm...can I tell you another secret Goten."  
"Uh sure," he said.  
"Okay, this is even a bigger secret than the one before,"she started."You can't tell anyone, not a soul."  
"Okay, I promise I won't telll anyone," he said,"not even a soul."  
"This'll be hard to believe Goten but......"  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!  
***************************  
  
ILOVE LEAVING CLIFF HANGERS!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'll make you suffer waiting for the answer. As I said last time....It's way too obvious. Ya'know what Sokusu has a big change of attitude, first she's really mean, then she's all emotional. Anyway please review. 


	4. Lots of Weird Stuff

Author's Note: Wow! It's the fourth chapter! This is gonna be a long one. teehee........  
  
  
Chapter 4 Lots of Weird stuff  
********************  
  
  
"........Goten, you're my father....." Sokusu whispered  
"Huh?" he said . "You're my sister.......?"  
"No, silly," she said, "I'm your daughter!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Goten gasped "I got married!?"  
"Yes," Sokusu said, "you married Bra,she's Trunks' sister."  
Goten was still confused so Sokusu explained it all for him. Much later Chi Chi called to Goten and Sokusu that they'd been out for an hour. So Sokusu said Good Bye and went home with Trunks.   
"What you were doing with Goten out there?"Trunks asked putting his arms behind his head.  
"You really want to know?"she asked.  
"Yes!"he said.  
"You really wanna know?"  
"YES!"  
"You really really wanna know?"   
"Yes! For GODSAKES YES ALREADY!  
"I can't tell you, maybe you'll know eventually,"she teased.  
Trunks grumbled as he walked along side Sokusu. He really hated her. She didn't really hate him she just thought it would be fun to push him around as a kid. Though Trunks didn't find this funny at all. Trunks kept walking and then he heard a loud flunk onto the ground and some very loud laughing. He turned around to see it was Sokusu.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled.  
"Nothing it's really nothing,"she said between laughs.  
"It must be something," Trunks said staring at her face.  
" No, it's nothing," Sokusu said,"really nothing."  
Actually Sokusu was thinking about something that had happened in the future. She remebered that one time when she was out with Pan, Trunks'wife, she told one of the funniest stories about Trunks. Sokusu remebered it well. One day Trunks and Goten made a bet and whoever lost had to run around the whole town screaming "I suck!" Trunks ended up losing and it was a very funny thing to think about.   
"WEll, nevermind then,"Trunks replied angrily.  
*  
Faraway off into timewarp space area was a timetravel ship going at quite a rapid speed. Inside was a dark shadowy figure with three female assistants. The first assistant was a about 14 and she had long dirty blond hair. She spoke.  
"When will we get to the future?"she inquired.  
"Soon, very soon, Akai," the shadowy figure replied.  
*  
The next morning was a Sunday so there was no school. Trunks woke to see Sokusu smiling in his face. This was definitly not normal.   
"Hi Trunks,"she said happily.   
"Uh....Hi," Trunks replied. "Could you get off me?"   
Sokusu did as she was told and got off Trunks. Then Trunks walked into the kitchen to see something shocking. A huge breakfast feast.   
"W-Who did this!?"he asked.  
"Oh I woke up at five P.M.,"Sokusu said,"and I decided to make breakfast."  
Even thought it wasn't normal Trunks could get used to Sokusu being nice. Trunks sat down and ate the feat until he was full. Then they went out for a walk. and they came back home.   
"Hey, Sokusu, I have a question,"Trunks said as he lay on his bed.  
"Hmm," she said,"what is it?"  
"Um...Why aren't you wearing that crystal around your neck like you always do?"he asked.  
Then the look on Sokusu's face became evil. She then took her hand, tightly grasped Trunks neck and pushed him against the wall.  
"Well, I'm not exactly Sokusu," she said, "but the one that you knew is long gone."   
Trunks gasped trying to speak,"You monster! What have you done!?"  
Then the evil Sokusu through Trunks out the window and followed. While holding down Trunks, she took something out of her pocket which seemed like a communicater.  
"Akai, Aoi, Orenji, Report to target A1!" she said into the communicater.  
Three girls appeared in a quick flash. One had long blonde hair, another had short black hair, and the last one with medium brown hair.   
"Who are you??"Trunks asked very frightened.  
"I'm Akai, expert in weaponry," the girl with the long blonde announced.  
"I'm Aoi, computer hacker and martial arts master," the girl with the short black hair said.  
"I'm Orenji, mistress of fighting, all kinds," the final girl said.  
"I'm Usukos, Sokusu's evil clone," the evil Sokusu said.  
Just then the back door opened, revealing Goten and Bulma.   
"Trunks is probably out-," Bulma said untill she fainted.  
Goten stood there staring at Trunks ready to fight Usukos, Akai, Aoi, and Orenji.   
"What are you doing Sokusu?" Goten questioned.  
"Get away you useless human," Usukos shouted sending an energy beam that forcefully knocked Goten against the side of Trunks house.  
Trunks managed to yell something,"Quit hurting my best friend you monster!"  
Akai then pulled out something that looked like a plug. She put it against Trunks'forehead and pressed a button that created an electric shock causing him to become unconscious. Then suddenly you could hear a faint voice coming from the sky. There was an object falling from the sky. When it came into clear view it appeared to be Sokusu. Then she landed onto the ground and got up, her clothes were torn, her hands where tied behind her back and she looked she was getting ready to kick some ass.  
"ALright Usukos, you think you could get away with sending me back the to the future?" Sokusu asked. "You were so wrong."  
Usukos sent out another energy beam at Sokusu, but Sokusu dodged it with ease. Sokusu sent out a very strong energy energy beam towards her clone, but something else happened Usukos reversed it sneding the beam straight towards Sokusu. She couldn't dodge it and then the beam hit, Sokusu was rendered helpless.  
  
  
To be continued......  
***********************  
Okay so it wasn't that long but ohwell. Now I know this story will end up very sucky oh well......Next chapter will be up after a finish writing it. Ja Ne 


End file.
